


Ice Cream in the Park

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Oneshot, this was originally posted on my main, whip cream fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt by; lydiamaartn - Imagine Stucky going out for ice cream uwu





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is only about 3 years later that I realize how shitty my writing used to be.

"Mornin' Stevie," Bucky said, walking into the kitchen one morning. He sat himself on the counter, watching as Steve moved about, making breakfast.

"Morning Buck," Steve said, casting a smile at him as he grabbed bowls out of the cabinet and cereal from another.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Wasn't sure. Didn't really have anything in mind. Did you?" Bucky smirked, jumping off the counter to plant a kiss on Steve's cheek. "Yeah, maybe..." he said, "Wanna go on a date with me Steve?"

 

 

Manhattan was beautiful in the morning. It was nothing like how it was before, but still, quite beautiful. The buildings loomed over the street corners, people lined the sidewalks, moving to and from work. Bucky walked along next to Steve, their fingers entwined between them.

Bucky's idea of a date was like from a cheesy romcom. Ice cream and walking through Central Park.

The two of them stopped at Kerbs Ice Cream Cafe. Steve decided on plain chocolate, and Bucky getting mint chocolate chip. Steve made sure to get extra whip cream before they left the shop, ice cream in hand as the walked through the park.

"Wanna stop here?" Bucky asked, pointing to a low hanging tree with plenty of shade. Steve nodded, sitting at the base of the trunk. He licked at his ice cream, whip cream smearing on his face. Bucky looked over at him, chuckling.

"What?" Steve asked, feeling self conscious as he ran a hand over his mouth, whip cream now on his hand and red in his cheeks. Bucky continued chuckling, leaning forward to press his lips to Steve's. He pulled back quickly though, a bit of whip cream on his own lips. He licked it off, making Steve blush once again.

"You've got some - " Steve started, pointing at his nose. Bucky ran a hand over it, finding nothing.

"Teasing me now, huh?"

"No," Steve replied, dipping his finger in the whip cream before smudging it onto Bucky's nose with a laugh.

"You punk," Bucky snickered, attempting to lick it off his nose. It was Steve's turn to lean in towards him, kissing Bucky's nose. He licked at his own ice cream now, smiling at Bucky as the blush appeared in his cheeks.

"We should go on dates more often," Bucky sighed, leaning back against the tree, reaching for Steve's hand as they sat and ate quietly in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
